Changes In Time
by leeloo2606
Summary: As a Prime Seer, Cassia is sent back in time on a mission to save Sirius Black. The Council of Divine Prophecy has only just realized the importance of one man's life! Time travel fic set in Marauder and Hogwarts time! R&R Please


Changes in Time

Cassia sat, waiting. The Council of Divine Prophecy was still convening. Her mission had just been proposed and it was up to the senior members to approve it. If all went as planned she would be leaving the next morning. The fate of the wizarding world depended on whether or not she would be allowed to go through with the assignment.

'They have to let me do this,' she pleaded quietly. But even as the question escaped her lips she knew the answer. The meeting had just come to an end. Cassia turned her head towards the door in anticipation, seconds before the sounds of footsteps could be heard.

A tall dark woman with sweeping gray hair entered followed by a smaller older man.

"Cassia, I hope your wait hasn't been frustrating," the woman said. She had a firm voice that mirrored the way she presided over the council.

"It hasn't Cybil, thank you," Cassia said and then added, "They are letting me go." It wasn't a question. She had known her assignment had been approved the moment Cybil had left the main room.

"Yes. The mission is yours. I suspect your things are in order, you know what you need to do?"

"Yes," she answered calmly. "I don't pretend this will be easy Cybil, I alone know how much is at stake."

"It's far more than you can imagine," she said slightly as she began writing furiously on a piece of parchment. When she was done she handed it to the silent man standing next to her.

"Take this to the Council escritoire, Yassin. And do take your time. I have some things to discuss with Cassia." Without a word the man walked out of the room. Cassia was left standing in the stillness her eyes upon Cybil

When she was sure that Yassin was out of 'sight' she began. "I don't think I have to tell you the importance of this mission Cassia. We are in the eve of darkness our world has never seen before. If the images we have been seeing are even half true, there will be more death and destruction than even the second rise of Voldermort."

Cassia did not need to voice her agreement. It had been she, who had received the very first of the images and the despair she had felt when it was over was unlike anything she had experienced. It had been enough to cause an otherwise happy person, to live in misery for weeks at a time.

"Cybil, have you forgotten? It was my idea all along. I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think it was the only chance we had."

"Yes but remember, it is different this time." As she spoke Cybil's expression became anxious as if sensing a doom that no one else could see. "Time travel has always been our greatest asset in the fight against evil but we have never taken it upon ourselves to cause such a great change. Changing the course of one man's life is one thing, it is quite another to change the course of history."

"I understand your concern," Cassia added. "Yours as well as the councils but believe me when I say that I will be successful. When I return the life of Sirius Black will have been spared."

"I hope you're right," she said handing her a small metal box. Without another word Cassia nodded and made her way out of the room.

In a frantic rush, Cassia left the council building omitting her usual goodbyes. She needed to make her way home as quickly as possible. There was no time to lose. The proper people needed to be notified of her absence and she needed to get her strategy straight.

In the darkness of her small flat she contemplated the best time for her arrival. She would have to gain his confidence first. Cassia did not think it would be effective if she turned up at the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix and offered her assistance. They might take her in but the connection with Sirius would be minimal. No, she needed to go further back, to a time when Sirius was still an impressionable youth, someone who might give up his trust easily to a pretty face. Thoughts of Hogwarts came floating into her head and before the first waves of sleep overcame her she knew what she needed to do.

"_Black! You dare stand in my way?" the voice was not coming from the man standing before him. It was radiating from all around the dark forest, as if encompassing all places at once._

"_Step down at once Hazhim! Your reign ends with me," he stood up with his wand at the ready. There was nothing more to fear, the end was near and he knew it._

"_Black!" Hazhim screamed as he charged towards him, the blacks of his eyes were finally visible. _

**A/N: Hey all it's me again. This is just a story I had started that i wanted to post. I want to get some feedback on it before I continue. It's a time travel fic set in the marauder era, and hogwarts era, mostly sirius/oc ship! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
